1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to storage and carrying devices for multi-article collections, particularly for toys, dolls and their accessories.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Young children play with a variety of toys, such as miniature cars, small dolls, and action figures. Play with many of these toys involves the use of a multitude of accessories, such as garments, footwear, recreational equipment, purses, packs and the like. Problems arise in how children store these separate items when not in use and in how they carry them from place to place. Presently, boxes or rigid carrying cases are often used for storing and/or carrying such toys and their accessories. Problems exist, however, with the prior art designs in that they are bulky, heavy and/or easily damaged. For example, the carrying cases produced by Mattel Corp. for the well-known “Barbie Doll” line are generally constructed of rigid plastics which gradually deteriorate with exposure to the atmosphere, and are assembled with weak fastener devices which allow the cases to be easily damaged. Such carrying cases are offered for single dolls and accessories, and larger models for multiple dolls resembling a suitcase.
A number of patents have been issued for carrying and storage devices for small items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,204 discloses a softside travel bag for cosmetics having a plurality of separate individual inside compartments and which is foldable for carrying (by carrying straps) and storage and is hangable in an open vertical position in which personal care items may be removably stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,401 discloses an article holder and carrier including a box-like container having fabric walls reinforced with soft, shock-absorbing material and adapted to disconnect along an edge between two walls and around three edges of a base panel to unfold to a flat position for access to articles held within the holder/carrier. The unit includes pockets or compartments sewn to an inner surface of the fabric walls and base panel with the pockets being adapted to hold the articles against the fabric walls to provide support therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,815 discloses a combination picnic bag and mat which provides both a carrying bag or box and a semi-rigid surface which can be used for carrying or holding food and for providing a table-like surface. The flat panels of the unit can be folded stepwise into a box-like shape, suitable for maintaining a semi-rigid internal space. The folded unit is held together at strategic points with fasteners and is provided with straps for carrying and reinforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,340 discloses a combined children's amusement device and transport/storage pack which folds like a book, the outer surface having at least one stuffed toy or the like mounted thereon and the inner surfaces containing storage pockets and a centrally-mounted children's storybook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,906 discloses a multi-purpose utility tote based upon a flat, T-shaped sheet having a zipper chain mounted about the perimeter. When completely open, the unit can provide a flat, cushioned surface. By zipping the unit together, starting the slide fastener at an internal corner of the flat, T-shaped unit, the unit can be transformed into a parallelepiped-shaped container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,684 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,228 disclose a wrapper for articles such as clothing. The wrapper is foldable into a sort of envelope which is useful as an adjustable briefcase, and securing members and straps are provided. FIG. 13 shows the unit with straps arranged to serve as a backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,878 discloses a pillow-tote bag containing pockets. The unit can be folded to retain items in the pockets for carrying and serves as a pillow or head rest when open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,988 discloses a sheet assembly for use as a multipurpose tote bag. The sheet is folded multiple times and interior-mounted zippers are used to fasten the outer edges of the resulting bag, with carrying handles protruding from the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,891 discloses a combination beach mat and shoulder bag based upon a rectangular sheet of flexible material which can be folded into a bag for carrying beach clothes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,986 discloses a carryall for transporting articles including a towel to a bathing area, including an elongate and flexible pouch formed into a plurality of closable compartments in the interior. Fasteners are formed on an inner surface of one end portion of the pouch and the outer surface of the opposite end portion so that the pouch can be formed into a circular enclosure and held by the fasteners to define an area enclosing a rolled beach towel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,668 discloses a combination knock-down handbag and mat which is formed of a sheet of material of predetermined length and width which is so seamed and secured that in the assembled or folded position it forms a handbag and in the unfolded position it can be used as a beach mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,113 discloses a convertible blanket adapted to form a tote bag with an open top and carrying straps, based upon a flat sheet of fabric having four zippers positioned to fasten the four corners of the tote bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,245 discloses a portable lounge mat/pillow set based upon a flexible sheet, which is convertible to and from a closed tote bag for carrying articles by folding portions of the sheet over and upon one another, forming interior article-holding compartments in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,985 discloses a conventional foldable garment carrier with a central chamber for garments closed by a cover with a zipper. Pockets are provided on the sides of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 621,824 discloses a satchel based upon a flexible sheet of material which can be folded to form a carrier which is triangular in cross section or rolled up for compact storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,003 discloses a combination seat cushion and tote bag comprising a seating portion and at least one side portion having a pocket enclosure secured to its upper surface, including means for releasably securing the side portion in an overlapping position with the seating portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,609 discloses a “story quilt” and an associated set of dolls, the dolls to be secured to specific panels of the quilt, which can be secured to a wall for storage and display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,093 discloses a “mailbox shaped doll and accessory carrier” based upon a blanket containing pockets for dolls and accessories and rigid inserts about which the blanket can be folded to form a mailbox-shaped carrier.
A number of design patents also disclose carrying devices having pockets. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 275,812 discloses a multipocket apron for carrying children.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 269,923 discloses a drawing carrying case which folds and rolls for carrying articles therein.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 295,116 discloses a travel tote for dolls comprising two flat portions which fold like a book to enclose dolls therein.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 292,646 discloses a multiple pouch tote bag having a number of open pouches on the sides, all of which can be enclosed by a cover.
U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 307,825 and 307,826 disclose folding tote bags.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 278,572 discloses a tote bag shaped somewhat like a bent cylinder or banana, with carrying handle attached.
Despite more than a century of patented designs for various types of combination carrying devices, there remains a need for a flexible unit fitted with pockets for holding a plurality of objects such as a set of dolls and accessories, which can be folded and/or rolled by a child to form a compact assembly which securely encloses the objects for carrying or storage.